Victoria
Victoria Bethany Calandra was a vampire hunter who joined the team and unintentionally got 3 guys to have a crush on her, spelling disaster. Her boss, Blaine, her coworker Victor, and her quarry, Charby were all instantly smitten with Mary Sue Viki's beauty and friendly attitude. Her friend June suggested she apply for the job, since she'd had training in martial arts and weapons thanks to her protective single father. Blaine thought he had a chance with her so he got Rayna to give him a makeover, and ended up looking like a tool instead. Victor thought he had a chance because he was tall dark & handesome and best of all "Even our names are the same!" Charby realised he didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell, but tried anyway, and then gave up in a display of melodrama. Blaine decided the best thing to do would be to advance her field experience by going out on hunts with her, instead of making her wait the usual 4 months or so of training. As long as other hunters are there, what problems could a girl like her run into anyway? On their first night, she elbowed him in the guts and broke his glasses...on accident of course! She was shooting at the target that Blaine showed her. Two glowing red eyes. One shotgun blast later, she's meeting Charby for the first time. And Charby takes quite a liking to this blonde girl who just called him cute! Seeing that she's not too interested in him now that he's "alive", he is ever more motivated to lay the charm on. He wastes a good deal of power teasing and trying to impress her, and when she decides to just go look for something else to shoot, Charby teases her more by letting the cat out of the bag that he's got a Two-mil bounty on him and she just let him go like that. Frustrated, she gave chase, and Charby ran headlong into the leg of her not-too-far-away hunting partner. Blaine is shocked, because it looks like he's had a run in with the "Little Devil", the famed hunter-killer himself, and survived to tell the tale! But he informs Victoria that she shouldn't follow, and the confident girl just tells him that she can take him. Charby meanwhile is being chased by Munchie bear, who nearly gets a snack if not for a rescue by Zeno. Which leaves the floating bear to look elsewhere for food...like those two tastey people heading his direction! But Victor, who should have been finishing filing papers back at the office, saves their skins with a surprise kick to the face of poor Munchie. The shock alone gives them ample time to escape! Later, Vic reveals to Charby that he's in love with the new hunter girl. Charby is insanely jealous, because he knows Victor has a better chance with her. Victor even enjoys rubbing some salt in the wound later on. Victor also is shocked to discover that Blaine has a crush on her too, thinking that his boss is way older than him. All this squabbling over Victoria makes them forget that she's really not ready to be out hunting monsters alone, or with people whose minds are too occupied to notice anything else for that matter. Blaine's makeover is a failure because Viki tells him he looked good with a beard. Charby enlists the help of Tony to peer into her dreams and see if there's any way she would be interested in him, and the answer is flatly no. So while completely discouraged, Charby decides to admit his feelings to her, but reaches an epiphany shortly before she arrives and lays into her about how she's misjudged him, how she's hurt him, and that he really doesn't need her anyway. Victoria really doesn't know what to say. Finally, one fateful night, the three of them went on a hunting trip. She was beginning to feel the bad vibes between the two and just wanted to go it alone without them "babysitting" her, so knowing this, Vic told them that he was going solo for the night. Inspired, Viki followed suit and went off on her own as well. But what a mistake that was! She found the "Little Devil" sitting by a stream looking pretty mopey, and she took aim. She'd obviously been reading the propoganda on him, since her attitude had changed quite a bit since their last meeting. Invoking the two phrases Charby hates most (besides "Pirate") she called him a "monster" and "Little Devil", which quite upset him. Charby ranted a bit and then decided to give it up. But while his back was turned, someone attacked Victoria from behind. He was quite shocked and scared out of his mind to see that it was none other than his sire, Quixoto, who had the girl he loved in his clutches, threatening to kill her. Charby begged for her life to be spared but it made him laugh, for he thought the vampirate was kidding. When he sank his jaws into her neck, his complaining totally spoiled the dining atmosphere and he threw the damaged girl at him and demanded that he take a bite lest he shame all vampirekind. Of course, Charby didn't bite her, and Q walked off in disgust. Meanwhile, the other two hunters heard her scream. Victor assumed that either it was Blaine trying to make a move on her, and was about to take off when Blaine spotted Victor and they both searched for her. However, they both missed Charby injuring himself to stave off the hunger, and was by her side when she passed away, leading both hunters to believe it was Charby who killed her. Later, Victor was stalking Charby and found out he was going to Viki's grave and even putting flowers on it...and most shocking, expressing remorse! But Victor ultimately made the hardest decision yet: He shot dear Viki, back from the grave, right between the eyes. Charby explained to Victor that it wasn't him that killed her, but his wicked sire, and he felt like a coward who let her die because he couldn't face his fears and save her. Victor wanted Charby to finish her off, but Charby told him it was his job to do it, for the living Viki's sake. While they were arguing, Vampire Viki got back up and tried to convince the man who loved her that she was better off this way, and that she didn't want to die. She promised him they could be together forever...with the catch being that he'd be a vampire too. So Victor staked her in the back. Apparently she had been a good actor though, because what ultimately did her in was when they took a shovel to her neck and decapitated her. King Rodericke learned of Charby's lost love and sought to recruit the vampiress to his side, but upon opening her casket, discovered that she'd already been worked over by the hunter and decided that it wasn't worth the effort to fix her. Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Kellwood Residents Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Spawn Category:Characters